The Plumber and The Hedgehog
by YoshiPrower04
Summary: One Hedgehog plus one plumber equals an out this world Adventure!
1. Chapter 1

(Author's Note: I been thinking a lot of what fanfic I would write but I finally decided on this one, Enjoy the prologue of The Plumber & The Hedgehog!)

It was a dark night and in the air was a giant ship, a black and red ship with a cannon at the bottom of it. The battleship was moving towards the city as this was happening a red biplane was flying to it.

"Sonic! There it is!" Shouted Tails, a small orange-yellow fox who is Sonic's steadfast companion throughout his adventures. Though his real name is Miles Prower, his friends call him that nickname almost exclusively.

"Well what are waiting for? Let's get Eggman!" Said Knuckles a red echidna with big fists and a short fuse.

"Tails, me, Amy and Knuckles will go down and stop Eggman, you stay up here and provide air support!"

"Be careful guys!" Said Tails.

"Must be referring to you Knux." Sonic smirked.

"Pot calling the kettle black much?" Grumbled Knuckles.

* * *

Meanwhile in the airship Sonic's prime enemy, the mad genius Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik was preparing his ultimate weapon, a machine that uses the seven Chaos Emeralds, legendary gems that house limitless power, and the Master Emerald, an giant green gem that can control them.

"Decoe, Bocoe, get the Chaos Cannon aimed at Central City!" He bellowed.

The two robots, one yellow and tall and one short and purplish-gray saluted to him.

"Yes Doctor!" they cried and they preceded to press buttons on the computer's keyboard.

Two other robots, one short, green with drills for hands and one tall, gray and looked liked a chicken ran up to him.

"Doctor, Sonic and his friends are on the Egg Carrier!" shouted Scratch.

"And they're right behind us!" Grounder yelped.

"**AND YOU LEAD THEM **_**HERE**_**? YOU STUPID BUCKETS OF BOLTS**!?" Eggman said with a exasperated look on his face.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh…no?"

"Maybe…?"

KABOOM! Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles came crashing though the wall, sending the two Badniks flying, Knuckles was ready to fight.

"Give it up, Eggman!" Knuckles snarled "Or we start using fists!"

Amy turned to Sonic with a vexed look on her face.

"I thought the plan was we were gonna just sneak aboard and pull a surprise attack on him…" she whispered to him.

"That plan went out the window when the Master Emerald is involved." Sonic groaned.

"Oh, I don't think any of you will,my hot headed friend," Eggman guffawed

"And why is that?" Sonic said, while tapping his foot

"Because I have your little rabbit friend Cream in my grasp!" Declared Eggman, he then turned to Decoe. "Get her on the screen, now!" Decoe pushing buttons on the keyboard again "Well Sonic, for once I'm a step ahead of you and your little friends! Now you if you want to see her unharmed you better…" Eggman turned to see Sonic was no longer there!

"Oh you have to be kidding me!"

"Doctor! Cream, she's not in the holding cell!"

"What a shock…" Bocoe muttered.

"Oh SHUT UP!" Eggman shouted. "Hurry, get me the speaker, I need to warn the guards that…"

The 'good' doctor was too late, Sonic came back into the room carrying Cream and her Chao friend Cheese

"You were sayin' Doc?"

"Cream, are you and Cheese okay?" Amy asked.

"Yes, we're fine." Cream replied.

"Chao! Chao!" Chirped Cheese.

"Ugh…How can this day get any worse?" Said Eggman.

"Hey what's this button do?" Grounder asked.

"Press it and see" Scratch replied.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

A big white light erupted from the Chaos Cannon and the light covered the whole area

"Oops…"

(Author's Notes: What will happen? Is it Chaos Control? Or something else uninspired and clichéd? Find out… next time!)


	2. Mario the Plumber

(Author Notes: Well if anyone read the prologue, thanks! Eventually I'll suck it up and read the reviews and take any criticisms like a man… Enjoy chapter one!)

Chapter 1: Mario the Plumber

In the Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Peach Toadstool, ruler of the kingdom was talking to her good friends, the plumber brothers Mario & Luigi about the mysterious flash that happened last night.

"What flash is everybody talking about?" Asked Mario. "I didn't' see any flash!"

"That's cause you pretty much sleep through anything, Mario…" mumbled Luigi.

"Your one to talk! You fell asleep when I was fighting Bowser during that meeting!" Mario retorted.

"Mario, Luigi… for goodness sakes stop," Said Peach, with her hand on her forehead.

"Mail Call!" A voice cried.

A Paratroopa with a light blue shell came flying into the throne room. He also wore a helmet worn by old time pilots and carried a brown bag.

"Oh, good morning to you, Parakarry!" Greeted Peach.

"Morning, your highness!" Parakarry replied "here's a letter for you!"

Parakarry handed the envelope to the princess.

"Another letter, dutifully delivered, a postman's work is never done."

"Thank you Parakarry," Said Peach.

"Well, I better get going!" Parakarry said. "See you around folks!"

Parakarry then left, during that time Peach opened the envelope and started to read the letter.

"It's from Professor E. Gadd. He found something huge and wants me to send you two to help escort him to the Castle."

"Any thing else he write in the letter, your Highness?" asked Mario.

"Nope…"

Mario turned to Luigi "Well what are waiting for, Weegee? Let's take the Red Fire to Gadd's Garage… we'll be back princess!"

"See you later then, be careful you two!"

"It's a trip to Gadd's how dangerous can it be?"

Wario and Waluigi were sitting in their vehicle, a purple car blatantly named the Wario Car. Bored out of their minds, so to break boredom, they tried to think of some pranks they could pull on the Mario Bros.

"Crud," Wario groaned. "I'm tapped out of pranks to pull today… You got any Waluigi?"

"Nope."

Just then, the two saw the Bros. drive by on their kart.

"Well, well…" Waluigi exclaimed. "Where do you think the Super Dorkio Brothers are heading off to today?"

"There's only one way find out!" Wario declared.

"We ask them?"

"No, dunce! We follow them…"

The two pranksters proceeded to tail Mario and Luigi.

The brothers ended at E. Gadd's Garage and they got out of the Red Fire and started walking up to the lab, unaware they were followed by Wario and Waluigi (who were now hiding in a makeshift bush)

"Luigi, why can't Gadd just make a Warp Pipe to his lab? Gadd's Garage is so out of the way…"

"You know Gadd, he doesn't like people dropping in on his projects."

Mario looked around and noticed a red and yellow biplane next to the lab.

"Huh, that's a odd plane… Wouldn't you say bro?"

"Yeah, ain't anything like the Sky Pop."

The Marios walked up to the door.

"Okay Luigi, ring the bell," said Mario

"What? Why do I have to do everything?"

"Well, you are next to the doorbell …"

"So that's why I have to ring the bell?"

"Yeah! Jeez Luigi, just press the button"

"Fine,"

Luigi was about to press the button, but at the last second, Mario pressed it. Luigi turned to Mario, with an annoyed expressing on his face

"What? You were taking too long!"

"Ha, ha Mario! That was funny the eighth time you did it!" Luigi said, dripping with sarcasm.

The door opened and instead of Gadd it was a fox, but what was odd to the plumbers was that the fox had two tails!

"Whoa, Professor… what happened to you?" Mario asked

"Um… I'm not the…Wait! Are you Mario?"

"Yep! That's-a me! The one and only Super Mario!" The red capped hero exclaimed.

"The pasta pulverizing plumber!" Luigi said.

"And you must be his brother Luigi right?"

"Yeah! And your name is…?"

"Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails! The professor told me about you two."

"Well Tails, can you tell the professor we're here?" Said a perplexed Luigi.

"Mario, Luigi, since you two are here, I'm right to assume the princess got my letter?" said Professor Elvin Gadd, a friendly but mad scientist who Luigi befriended during a escapade in a haunted mansion. "And I see you two met young Tails here…well what you are waiting for, afternoon tea? Come in, come in!"

Tails allowed the Marios to come in.

"Professor Gadd…he's kinda…odd." Tails commented.

"Wait until you get to know him," Mario and Luigi said in unison.

The plumbers looked and see some of Gadd's stuff in boxes.

"So, Gadd why do you need us to escort you to the castle?"

"And why are you packing?"

"Well boys, the questions can be answered with this statement; Tails here came from another world!" Gadd declared.

"What!?" Mario exclaimed.

"Yep, I met him last night and he told me… well Tails can explain it to you two better than I can." Gadd said "Go on little fella, tell them what you told me."

"Uh thanks…well you see guys.. Me and my friends got sent here via Chaos Control."

"Chaos Control?" Luigi repeated.

"Yeah, it's a phenomenon caused by the Chaos Emeralds." Tails explained.

Tails showed them a cyan colored gem. It glowed with an odd power.

"This is one of the seven emeralds!" Tails said.

"So what can this emerald do?" Mario asked.

"Well, it can it do lots of things!" Tails replied. "The Chaos Emeralds can turn one's thoughts into power!"

Outside Wario and Waluigi overheard the conversation. Of course, the two could care less about Tails being from another world, they were more interested in the Chaos Emerald.

"Wow that's some rock!" Wario said, totally impressed (and that's not something that happens often)

"Now, all we have to do grab that gem and will be easy street!" Waluigi said. "You got a plan Wario?"

"We'll wait while their backs are turned, then we'll snag it!"

While the two schemed a plan to get the Chaos Emerald, the Marios continued listening to Tails's story.

"So you want us to help you find those emeralds and your friends…right?" Mario assumed.

"Yeah." Tails answered.

"All right, then let's-a go Luigi!"

"Wait, Mario… those Chaos Emeralds are scattered around in the Mushroom World! How are we gonna find them?"

"Don't worry, Luigi my boy!" Gadd assured "Me and Tails have found a solution to that problem!"

Gadd walked over to the table and grab a device, It was an blue Game Boy with red buttons and two black antennas sticking out of the top of it.

"Tails told me that since that the emeralds give off the same amount of power it's easy to make a radar to find them. So the two of us built this, the Game Boy Chaos!"

"Wow, Tails helped you build this?" Mario said. "Well it should be easy to find them right? But still Gadd, what does this has to do with guiding you back to the castle?"

"Well I hope with the princess's permission, I like to make her castle a temporary base of operations." Gadd explained. "And I need a lot of help moving these stuff to her castle"

"The Red Fire can't carry all that!" Mario said with nervous expression on his face. While the two conversed, Luigi turned to Tails.

"Tails…" Luigi asked. "You said that your friends were with you, is there any one we should be looking out for?"

"Well…"

BOOM! There was an explosion outside the house and every one went outside to see what happened. There was a robot with a round body colored red, yellow, and black and had tinny arms and legs. Oddly enough, it wore white gloves. It was hovering overhead with a jetpack.

"Who are you?" Asked Luigi.

The robot pulled out a gun and aimed it at Luigi.

"Whoa guy, I was just asking a question!"

PANG! Luigi jumped over the blast and avoided harm.

"Oh no, it's Egg Robo!" Tails exclaimed. "It's one of Eggman's robots!"

"Eggman?" Mario repeated.

"To make a long story short, he wants the Chaos Emeralds to take over the world!"

Egg Robo snapped it's fingers and other robots appeared out of no where. It's was more of Eggman's robot minions: Egg Pawns and Egg Fighters. Some of the Egg Fighters had swords and shields and some of the Egg Pawns had lances and shields.

"Wow, look at those Eggman robots!" Gadd commented.

"Well, those whole pack of robots aren't getting the emerald without a fight. Let's get em', guys!" Mario exclaimed, pulling out his trusty hammer. With a bold grin on his face, Mario charged at the robots.

"Mario, Wait!" Tails shouted.

An Egg Pawn attempted to swing its fist at Mario who deftly dodge it by simply jumping. While he was still in the air, his hammer's head started glowing.

The robot looked up only to be on the receiving end of a Power Smash attack, destroying it. An Egg Fighter Knight came by and tried to skewer the plumber but he knocked the sword out of its hand with his hammer.

But the robot thought of a counterattack, before Mario could strike, he was knocked down by the robot swinging its shield, picking up it's sword, it was ready to strike a final blow to Mario.

Unbeknownst to the Egg Fighter Luigi came rocketing with his powerful Green Missile and easily trashed it, Mario quickly got back on his feet.

"Thanks Luigi."

"No prob, bro!"

Mario turned to the group of robots advancing on them.

"Mama mia, how are we going beat all these guys?"

Then Tails came running up to the two.

"Mario, Luigi, let me help you guys!" Tails said.

"How are you gonna help us?" Luigi asked.

Tails pulled out a red arm cannon with an orange barrel on it and put his hand into it. Tails proceeded to press a button on it.

"Like this! Rapid Fire!!"

Tails used his Energy Ball arm cannon to blast the robots. Multiple shots hit them and took them all out.

"Holy macaroni!" Mario exclaimed.

"That's quite a gadget…" Gadd commented, "I'm amazed a boy your age knows so much about machines!"

"Thanks…Wait! Where's Egg Robo…"

Luigi turned around and saw it preparing another attack!

"Behind us!" Luigi yelped.

They jumped out of Egg Robo's attack range, with Tails inadvertently dropping the Chaos Emerald. Seeing it's chance, Egg Robo zoomed in and grabbed it!

"Oh no!" Tails shouted.

Egg Robo looked down at our heroes.

"Sorry guys…" Tails said sadly.

"Don't worry, Tails!" Mario said confidently. "We'll just make bolt for brains give it up"

Mario & Luigi had the Hammers out ready to fight. But Egg Robo had other plans. Since it got what it came for it snapped it fingers again an giant purple and black robot with a massive hammer appeared. It swung it's hammer and the bros barely dodge it. Knowing they were distracted, Egg Robo beat a hasty retreat.

"Oh, great! That thing's getting away!" Mario groaned.

"Mario, that thing's about smash us into plumber pancakes and you're worried about that Egg Robo!?" Luigi grimaced.

Tails tried firing with the Energy Ball, but it didn't cause much damage and the aptly named Egg Hammer turned to Tails ready to strike.

But a blue streak sped by Tails and smashed through the Egg Hammer, and it exploded. When the smoke cleared, the was a blue hedgehog standing there.

"Sonic? Is that you?" Questioned Tails

"Well, how many blue hedgehogs do you know, Tails?" Sonic said with a grin.

Mario and Luigi ran up to Tails.

"You okay Tails?" Mario said, turning to Sonic. "And who's this guy?"

"Shouldn't I be asking that question?" Sonic replied

"Well, my name's Luigi, and this my brother Mario…"

"My name's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!"


End file.
